Poetically Challenged
by peaceful abyss
Summary: Obey the rules." Was the lesson taught at the school for young ladies. Young ladies that might get chosen to be wedded with the prince. A prestigious school filled with proper girls until she came along. What better luck? For the prince had come along too
1. Chapter 1

Ok. I lied. I was supposed to start this once I finished _CrissCross,_ but the inspiration hit me, and I was too far _gone _to have stopped. So here's chapter one. Tell me what you think.

**Summary: **"Obey the rules." Was the lesson taught at the school for young ladies. Young ladies that might get chosen to be a wife to the prince of their lands. "Follow orders. Remember manners. Be pleasant…Sakura, what do you think you're doing?!" A prestigious school filled with proper young ladies…until she came along. And what better luck? For the prince had come along too.

**Warning: **You might be hit with some bad poetry. I apologize, but practice makes perfect! Although..I doubt I'll be perfect at it, but I'll still be practicing!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. I do not own the cliche lines that some of these poems may contain. Strictly not mine.

* * *

..1..

_Sakura at age three._

The little girl stood in front of the mirror and recited the words written on her paper.

-

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_Sugar is sweet _

_And so are you_

_-_

A pink haired girl grinned back at her as she looked at her reflection.

...

_Age seven._

Sakura rushed home from her first day at preschool. She had made her first friend, a spunky blonde-haired girl named Ino. The two had immediately became inseparable, and Sakura couldn't wait to grab a pencil and paper.

-

_The first day of school._

_And I've made a new friend._

_She's nice and cool._

_I hope today won't ever end._

_-_

Scribbling happily away, Sakura smiled at her little poem.

………

_Age eleven._

When her newly found friendship with Ino had became steady, Sakura met her first enemy. Tayuya, whom in her opinion, looked like a burnt tomato. The flaming red hair and the makeup she wore everyday resembled wrinkles and something that had caught on fire.

-

_I have no clue._

_Why she wishes me dead._

_But if she nags me again, I'll sue._

_That infuriating burnt tomato head._

_-_

Her poems had taken a twist.

………

_Age fifteen._

Ino had left. Her family had done a good deed towards the royal family of their lands and were now asked to live in the castle. Sakura bade her best friend farewell but promised to keep their lasting friendship intact.

-

_Today you bade adieu_

_But we'll never really part_

_My best regards are with you_

_Never separate with our hearts._

………

_Age eighteen._

Sakura pulled up her long, pink hair and tied it up into a ponytail. She puffed up her cheeks and patted at her face to liven herself up. Bright emerald eyes shone with life as she glanced momentarily at her journal laying on her desk in the crowded room.

-

_The start of the class._

_So I can begin anew._

_Hope they like my sass._

_Now's the time to renew._

_-_

The poem soon turned awry by the end of the day.

-

_Preppy girls in frilly dresses._

_With me sticking out like a rag._

_But I won't budge, even with the distresses._

_Though, class has been a drag._

_-_

_Burnt tomato head apparently has some friends._

_A snobby, rich kid gang that torments._

_Not spitting on her all depends._

_If she first dives into cement._

_-_

_I wish I may _

_I wish I might_

_May god show me the way_

_To get burnt crisp girl out of my sight._

………

…

………

The next day, Sakura showed up at a dojo like building. Roofs were scaled and sloping downwards. Like always, she ended up there out of breath. Quickly calculating the time in her head, she concluded that she had about thirty seconds left. Wow, that was more than she usually had.

Jumping expertly on the little walkway outside the building, she ran towards the shoji sliding door. Her feet pounded on the ground harshly as she rushed towards class. If she dared show up late, her teacher would make her ice her hands until they were numb and then make her stand on her hands and do a headstand for an hour. It was not such an unusual punishment, Sakura was dreadfully aware.

Her little brown, dirty dress clung to her body as she practically flew to the door. Her arm slammed open the shoji screen door to reveal twenty-nine unfazed faces turn to her. With a blinding smile, Sakura made her way around the girls seated on the floor and plopped down in the back. Everyone sat in five separate rows. Sakura made the sixth by herself.

She didn't mind the loneliness. After all, she had spend most of her life by herself. Parents were deceased, her best friend living large in a castle, and she was stuck in a class. A class that taught those snobby, two-faced, harsh, _plastic, Barbie _girls how to act like royalty. Or else, try to help them achieve that high status goal. Sakura was in it for the fun. She had no intention of making some nobleman take one look at her and fawn over her beauty. It was quite a ridiculous thought, and Sakura already believed that men were troublesome so really, what was the point?

Being in class with these girls would allow her some social contact. She didn't want to live the rest of her life secluded in her little room, blocking everyone out. Sakura was rather social, but she didn't want to make any 'friends' in this class. They were all monsters hiding behind a dreadfully sweet mask whenever someone of importance came by.

Men might fall under their spell, being as dimwitted as they were. But not Sakura Haruno. No siree. She wouldn't let them lure her into insanity by mocking her. Not even if they batted those long lashes that took them the whole morning to make sure it held enough volume. Not even if they pouted those plump blood red lips that Sakura knew, took them years to perfect the pitiful look. It made her sick. She wanted to vomit looking at their sorry faces. But Sakura still stayed in class because…well, because it was fun.

It was fun watching these girls make complete fools of themselves every time they tried to act prim and proper and failed. It was amusing to watch them fall and trip over thin air in those high heels. Although it took Sakura quite a long time to master it as well, she finally got the hang of it after a couple of falls. She wasn't like those girls that wanted male attention. She just wanted to be near people, living breathing people, even if they were horrid.

Sakura's thoughts were dashed when, in came the teacher from the widely opened shoji door that she had failed to close behind her. She winced. Here comes her punishment.

"Who left the door open?" Her teacher, Tsunade's loud voice boomed in the room. She was a violent women, someone who never took any messing around from anyone. For that reason, Sakura admired the old lady that still held the complexion of a thirty year old. In all honesty, she was pretty sure that her teacher was nearing her sixties. Tsunade was strong, easily annoyed, and quick-tempered, but poised, lady-like, and held herself up with a dignity that none within the class has reached. Sakura looked up to the woman. But, she was also deathly afraid of her wrath.

Sakura quietly stood up, landing on her feet with a grace she had been taught from the class. Tsunade warily looked at her as if to reprimand her just by staring. Sakura knew, inwardly, that her teacher was quite tired of punishing her. She was quite tired of receiving the other end of the stick too.

"Forgive me, I was the one that left the shoji door open." Sakura bowed in a forty-five degree angle. It was critical that she kept the posture just right. She heard snickers from those girls that she'd love to shove a fist into and then a sigh from Tsunade.

"I'm not in the mood today. You may sit, Sakura." Giddily, the girl obeyed the orders and folded her feet under her butt, gently tucking her legs beneath her. Proper girls never sat on their rump. It gave an air of roughness and ill-mannered people. Sakura had learned that the first day she came. Actually, that day wasn't so far behind. She had only gone to class for two weeks. Not wanting to toot her own horn or anything, but Sakura knew that she had an uncanny ability to learn fast and remember things she's only experienced once. Perhaps that was the reason why Tsunade kept her in the class. If it had been any other teacher instructing them, Sakura knew that she would've been kicked out the second day she came.

She observed her teacher's tired expression. It was quite different from the stern look the old lady usually wore. Shivering with excitement, Sakura sat upright. Something interesting was going to happen.

"I have an important announcement to make, everyone." Tsunade began in her voice that held authority. Everyone's gaze directed towards her. She took a deep breath, and looked warily around the room at the painted faces of all the girls.

"You have all been trained in this for many years, save for.. a few." Her eyes directed themselves to Sakura's, the only face not smeared with cosmetics.

"We will have a guest today." Sakura immediately noticed the rigidness of every girl's posture. She sat in the back so she had a clear view of everyone. Mentally rolling her eyes, Sakura sighed. All these girls wanted was fame and fortune. All twenty-nine of these 'proper' ladies wanted to catch the attention of the _wealthy_ newcomer.

"It is the prince, himself, Sasuke Uchiha." A collective gasp rang through the room. Now the girls couldn't contain their excitement anymore. Sakura's shoulders sagged a bit. She had wished for something interesting to happen. She didn't want to see any cocky prince prance in and judge all of them. Well, actually, she just didn't want him to judge her. Then again, Sakura thought upliftingly, he wouldn't notice her anyways.

Sasuke was the youngest son of their lands. He was most known for his ruggedly good looks. Sakura had never met the man, but rumors traveled fast. The women weaved him as an image of a god. He was supposedly able to melt hearts just by looking at the person. Sasuke Uchiha, a well-known playboy that liked to spend time with women outside and leave them after a day. Sakura was aware of his kind, and she was repulsed by that kind of behavior. She looked around at the excited girls surrounding her. Sakura wouldn't really mind if Sasuke took some of them away from here. They caused her frequent headaches, and it would be killing two birds with one stone. The cocky prince would be gone, and the fake image of a perfect girl would leave with him. Sakura's life would be much easier.

"I want you to act on your best behavior. This was what you have been waiting for. There are no screw ups or else, his lord, will never take an interest in you." Sakura had a strange feeling that Tsunade was directing this speech in her direction. Putting on a smirk, Sakura held her posture unlike the other girls. She didn't want the prince's attention. It really didn't matter to her if she did screw up. And save for the few late visits to class, Sakura really never missed anything. Not one hair out of place. Not one toe out of line. So she forgot to close the door and her clothes are like rags. Who cared about that? She most certainly didn't, and Sakura felt that her opinion was the most important of them all. She had no use listening to others rattle on about her appearance and her attitude. It suited Sakura just fine, and that was all that mattered.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura saw Tayuya wiggle around giddily. Mentally disgusted with the obvious plotting girl, she shook her head. Burnt tomato head was probably thinking of ways to make her appeal to the prince. Knowing Tayuya, Sakura was aware of her dreadful attitude. She'd push everyone else into a well just so the lord would see only her. The nagging girl from her childhood had grown into a ghastly nightmare. A perfect match for those stuck up rich people. Sakura wouldn't mind if the prince actually chose Tayuya and decided to take her far away. She might even thank him.

"Class will be canceled today so everyone can freshen up to meet his lord." Tsunade dismissed the class, and Sakura grudgingly trudged outside. A high, squeaky, annoying voice stopped her steps.

"Are you freshening up too? I don't think you can look better than the dump you are right now." Sakura forced a tight smile on her face as she wheeled herself around to look at burnt tomato head with her posse right behind.

"Well, Tayuya, I believe you have freshened up enough for everyone. I mean, how many cartons of powder did it take to hide that ugly face of yours?" The two girls squared off. Sparks almost flew between them. Sakura was pleased to see something akin to fury flash in Tayuya's orbs.

"You won't ever catch the prince's interest." Sakura waved her petty comment off.

"Wasn't counting on it. He's nothing but a pretty boy with lots of toys anyways." She ended the conversation and walked out. She had no need to waste her time arguing with Tayuya. Tsunade had given them a break, and Sakura planned to use it to its full extent. Time to pull out her journal.

………

_A bit of news was given to us today_

_It is said that the prince in shining armor_

_Is supposedly arriving to pick a lady_

_He's apparently quite the charmer_

_-_

_Burnt tomato head thinks she's the one_

_She talks like an airy rich girl_

_I would want to cheer her on so she'd leave_

_But the close contact would make me hurl_

_-_

_The other girls are not any better off_

_They all believe in some sick fantasy_

_That a perfect guy would sweep them off their feet_

_The mushiness makes me oh so wheezy_

_-_

_It would be better off_

_If they all just left me alone_

_Or maybe my own prince charming would come_

_And I'd take the throne….._

_-_

_Ha!_

_-_

_As if that would happen._

_I'm not much of a looker._

_And unlike the rest of my girly classmates_

_I'm not cut out to be a hooker._

_-_

_So they can dab on their makeup_

_Try to hide their ugly forms_

_While I sit back and watch the show_

_To look at them all perform_

_-_

_I'll never tangle into their messes_

_Won't ever become like them_

_A shot at love, I have no chances_

_They're the fake flowers, but I'm only the stem_

* * *

So? How was it?

**A/N: **I'm really getting annoyed at the new story tab. Everytime, I have to squeeze and transform my summary to make it exactly or less than 255 words. Such a pain...(I ramble a lot so...yea.)

Any pointers to my...err _poetry_ is very appreciated.

So r&r


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all the pointers for my "_poetry."_ Haha, I appreciate it! However, I wrote chapter 2 awhile back before I got all the pointers. Since I am rather lazy (eh, I can't help it), I will not nit-pick at this chapter to correct & improve my poetry. I promise, though, that I will make it better next time... or I'll _try_ to at least. :)

**Disclaimer:** Boy, if only Sasuke was mine....

* * *

..2..

_Clad in black_

_A knight in dark armor_

_Came riding by today_

_Really was a charmer_

_-_

_Onyx orbs shone_

_Unruly hair hung_

_Figure was buff_

_Kept acting tough_

_-_

_The girls would fawn. _

_He would smirk._

_I'd sit on the outside_

_Watching that jerk_

_-_

_Brushing off compliments_

_And taking in the 'glory'_

_I think I want to vomit_

_That's my pitiful story_

………

He had came in rich, extravagant robes, galloping with his right-hand man and another servant down the dusty road to the dojo. Tsunade led everyone out to stand by the street to welcome them. Sakura loitered behind. Tayuya's eyes glazed with excitement as she glued her eyes on the prince. Sakura supposed that he was handsome. Very handsome. He held an air around him that demanded everyone's eye on him. Sakura scoffed. She knew he'd be more trouble than he was worth. The girls 'oohed and ahhed'.

"Look at him!"

"Isn't he dreamy?"

"I can't believe he's actually here!"

"I want to talk to him!"

"Oh my gosh, he just looked at me!"

"_Pretty nice horse." _Commented Sakura, snickering. She received dark, evil glares from her classmates. With a roll of her eyes, she brushed off their hostility and examined the steed that the Prince Sasuke was riding. It was a beautiful white mare. Its mane was cleanly swept, and she had the feeling that it was brushed frequently. Even the horses got special treatment.

A wave of pity went through Sakura. Poor horse. It had to be under that cocky prince. How did he lift up that humongous ego?

The prince skid to a stop when he arrived closer to the mob of 'pretty' girls. His right-hand man was dressed in slightly less elegant robes than the lord. Blonde hair spilled over cerulean eyes. He was slightly shorter than the prince, but he, unlike the lord, seemed to have a friendly atmosphere. Sakura might actually not mind him.

Another male pulled up besides the two. He had a warrior mark around his ears, and supported a brown mane. A little dog sat on top of his head. What an odd fashion statement.

Without the noble steeds, the robes, and the prince's 'look at me' aura, Sakura would suspect that it was an ordinary rag tag crew.

"So cool!" There was an unanimous whisper, save for a certain pink haired girl. Then again, some people would disagree with Sakura's way of thinking.

Prince Sasuke slid off his horse with grace and landed on the ground on his leather boots. The scene seemed to change when he directed his gaze to the mob. Every girl had sighed in content. Sakura imagined them all melting into goo on the floor so she could splash in them. She was pretty sure that her mind was not suited for royalty.

"Take the horses around back." The lord directed the supposed warrior as he handed him the rope. The right-hand man did the same.

"Don't take too long, slowpoke!" Sakura was taken back by the remark. So the royalty had these kind of people too? Ones that didn't mind what came out of their mouth?

"So cool…" She was beginning to think that the two word phrase was going to be a chant. Her classmates were being brainwashed, and Sakura realized, she didn't really care.

"We are so pleased to see you visit, Prince Sasuke." Tsunade greeted, bowing precisely forty-five degrees.

"I was bored." He regarded her with a slight nod. "This is Naruto Uzumaki, and the one tending to the horses is Kiba Inuzuka." He introduced briskly.

"Pleased to meet you, Sir Uzumaki." The blonde male grinned and scratched the back of his neck.

"The pleasure's all mine!" Sakura was starting to feel that befriending Naruto was not going to be a hard task.

"Girls." Tsunade scolded in a commanding tone. Sakura and the rest immediately scattered into two lines, leaving a walkway for the three men to go into the dojo. Kiba had already came back from the horse stall.

Every girl was supposed to bend their heads down as the prince and his followers walked past. But they all disobeyed, and angled their heads so they could catch a glimpse of their beloved lord. Sakura was the last one in her line, and she, unlike the rest, kept her head firmly down. In her eyes, the little earthworm on the ground was much more entertaining than watching royals saunter past. The crunching of dirt under Prince Sasuke's shoes alerted her that he was standing directly in front of her. Sakura waited for him to move along, but he didn't. She still refused to look up, and she noticed the death glares coming her way from her fellow classmates. How come when she didn't want attention, she was dragged into the spotlight?

"Why do you not look at me?" The prince seemed really puzzled. His deep voice rumbled and there was an audible contented sigh from the two lines. Sakura sighed in annoyance, but it was drowned out by the other sounds. She kept the sophisticated proper lady air around her as she spoke calmly, still not meeting the lord's eye.

"I haven't the right." Her voice was quiet and mellow.

"I give you the right." Sakura rolled her eyes. _You think you can control everything._

"It wouldn't be proper." Maybe she was being a tad bit stubborn, but Sakura held her ground. She felt Tsunade's disapproving stare and the girls' hostile looks for her getting to speak with the prince. Sakura just wished that he would move along. She heard the scuffling of feet of the men accompanying lord Sasuke.

"I think you're being rejected…" Sakura recognized the voice to be of the blonde male's. Immediately following the statement, he burst into laughter. "Never happened before, eh Sasuke?" The pink haired girl kept her head bowed but smiled. She really could become friends with that guy. He had even left the formalities when speaking to the prince. Maybe they were pretty close. Or maybe he was just a troublemaker. Either way suited Sakura just fine.

"Hn. Don't get carried away…" The deep tremor of his voice stung with arrogance. Sakura could hear the slight edge in his tone when he whispered, with what she was sure to be a smirk. "_last place."_ Sakura felt the blonde male stiffen with annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah." He shrugged it off. If it weren't for the crowd, she was sure that Naruto would have argued with the prince on the matter.

Finally, with much due patience on Sakura's part, the prince walked away, seeming to have forgotten about her. His men followed. Once she was sure of the creak of the door opening and the sound of footsteps walking inside the dojo, Sakura lifted her head. What a coincidence. She was met with glares. Tayuya's dark flaring orbs enlightened her a bit, she must admit. If she had managed to tick her off, then maybe the halt in the prince's movements had done its purpose.

"Ladies, escort the prince and tend to him." Tsunade's voice rang out. With no complaints, all the girls scurried up and managed to compose themselves into the correct posture and physique. Sakura didn't care of babying the prince so she walked away from the dojo.

"Sakura, don't you want to create a impact on the prince?" Her teacher's voice called out to her. The pink haired girl, wheeled around, stared at the lady in the eyes and bowed.

"I'm not feeling quite up to it, sensei." Her back arched straight as she stood up once again and turned around. She felt Tsunade's eyes on her back while she walked back to her room.

"I don't think I'll ever feel up to it."

………

_He thinks he's oh so great_

_Like a god on display_

_Thinking that we're of low-class_

_So he can have his own way_

_-_

_The way he flaunts his power_

_Those arrogant long strides_

_Acting like he's unaware_

_Of the girls at his sides_

_-_

_I shut my door on him_

_And those pathetic dreamy girls_

_Blushing and swinging about_

_In gowns that always twirl_

_-_

_None of them would have missed me_

_They're all caught up in the lies_

_Pretending that they don't know_

_That the prince will make them cry_

_-_

_For I am sure of his type_

_Ones that flirt and wander_

_Cannot be satisfied with one lady_

_Their hearts, he will plunder_

_-_

_This is all a sick game_

_In which every player will get hurt_

'_Cept for me; sitting out_

_Why? 'Cuz I __**don't **__flirt._

* * *

r&r


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I'm afraid it's never going to be mine.

* * *

..3..

_Honestly_

_They're idiots._

_Truthfully_

_So am I_

_-_

_Honestly _

_They're more interested in royalty_

_Truthfully_

_I'm more interested in earthworms_

_-_

_Honestly_

_They can waste their time flirting._

_Truthfully_

_I would rather spend my time with a horse._

………

Sakura stared distastefully at the ground as she walked briskly past the dojo that held the squealing girls and arrogant male. The prince's men had probably left for a bite to eat. Not that she could blame them, Sakura was feeling a bit hungry at the moment as well. However, since she was taught to be 'prim and proper,' her meals would have been eaten at the same time as the other girls or at the same time as a guest. It was a sign of respect, she supposed. Her growling stomach didn't appreciate it at all. Especially since the people inside the dojo seemed very reluctant to end their fawning and smirking to grab lunch. Another reason why Sakura hated nobles. She couldn't even eat with one there.

Instead of heading towards the dojo, Sakura slipped to the back. She had no intentions of going back to her room since she's always hiding in there anyways. The high-pitched whining of the horses caught her attention. A small grin bloomed on her face as the young girl sneaked over to the stables.

The stables were not far from the dojo. In actuality, they were mere yards away from each other. Sakura knew that this place was not rich. The school was only built to entertain the wealthy, but the citizens here had no money to renovate this shabby area. Of course, why would the royalty care about the peasants' welfare? Sakura gave a humorless chuckle. All noblemen cared about were themselves. Even if they visit, they still don't find enough goodness in their heart to donate to the poor yet striving town.

Sakura's eyes were caught on the gleaming white coat of the mare she had seen a moment ago, being crushed underneath Sasuke Uchiha. The horse's eyes were a shiny coal color, and they glued themselves on Sakura. Every step that she took, it took notice of. Sakura couldn't help but become aware of the large contrast between the "fairytale-like" mare and the torn-down, dirty, and filthy stable. It demonstrated clearly how far apart her world was with the egoistic male inside the dojo. Even the horse could clearly tell that it was going under mistreatment from just standing underneath something that cost less than its saddle. A knowing look dawned on Sakura's face as she stepped right in front of the curious yet ruffled horse. It was annoyed, she could tell. Annoyed at how different this temporary resting spot was from what it was used to. Sakura couldn't blame the horse. How could it know of the world out here when it's only been trapped in those self-absorbed walls of the castle?

Her hand gently stroked the mane of the mare. It whined softly, seemingly content that someone was finally giving him some attention. Sakura smiled. At least she could make someone happy, even if that 'someone' wasn't really a human being. Without taking note of what she was doing, Sakura opened the stall door and slowly led the majestic steed out. He obeyed her request almost immediately, probably thankful to get out of that dusty, old shelter.

"You wanna go for a ride, bud?" Sakura cooed towards the horse. Her mind no longer registered the fact that she would be in very big trouble if she were caught riding the prince's horse. She disregarded all of the consequences she would have to face when she got back. All that was occupying her thoughts was the idea of riding carefreely on this beautiful horse where no one could tell her which way to go. Of course, she would take the horse back and return it to the prince again, but that would only be when she's finished her joyride.

The horse seemed to understand her as it quietly trotted in place as if to signal Sakura to hurry up and get on its saddle. Without wasting any time, Sakura pushed herself up on top of the horse, momentarily awed by the height she was now at and aware of the heat radiating off of the excited horse who was probably waiting for another run.

"Ok, show me what you got. Let's charge forward full speed." Her voice seemed to have been uttered in a way so that the horse knew exactly what she wanted. The steed gave a loud whiny before it reared upon its hind legs (in which Sakura clutched on to the mane for dear life) and sprinted off into the small clearing up ahead.

Sakura whipped her head back to see the rotted dojo and stable fade out of sight. Once they were completely gone, she turned her attention towards the direction she was currently headed to. The wind howled as if to cheer her on with her little escapade. Her pink hair was flying naturally in the wind. The sheer speed that she was traveling at amazed Sakura and thrilled her to no end. She mentally smirked. _Ha! While those idiotic girls stay inside to play hosts to a spoiled prince, I can actually experience the freedom that he always had!_

These happy thoughts were uninterrupted as Sakura rode the gleaming, happy to be taken for a spin, horse farther away from its owner.

.........

Sasuke Uchiha knew he was quite the catch. He was a prince, after all. A smart, strong, and rather good-looking one at that. He knew all of this very well, and that was why he wasn't surprised when the girls practically gushed at him in awe. They were all tending to his sides, not that he didn't mind, but he was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable. The prince liked his privacy, but with the swooning females like this, he was finding even breathing a bit difficult.

One girl caught his eye in particular. A bold looking, red headed girl met his gaze unwaveringly. Her smile was small yet it revealed that this one was unlike the rest. The way she carried herself gave off an air of superiority, and her clothing even topped the others. After gazing up and down her body appreciatively, Sasuke concluded that she would not be a bad choice to bring back to the castle for some of his enjoyment.

Don't get him wrong though. Sasuke never went too far with the women he's taken back to his grounds. A little flirting, kissing, etc. was all he required of them before he sent the wailing ladies back to their original homes with their crushed hearts and hopes. That is to say, Sasuke Uchiha, the most desirable bachelor in his family's land was still a virgin. It wasn't necessarily a fact that he was either proud or ashamed of. Fooling around with girls like that had never been included in his plans. To him, it was a waste of time and effort, and it made ditching the girl a heck of a lot harder… or so he was told. Nonetheless, Sasuke had no intentions of going too far with the red-headed girl, but he may like to acquire her company for just a little while back home in his cold, dreary castle.

Sasuke was so glad that he took this trip out. The castle walls seemed to be suffocating him. The guards stood at every entryway and crossroads of hallways, and they never missed their cue to either greet or question his destination whenever he walked past. The youngest prince did not like to be babied nor taken care of at every turn. He desired his freedom so when his mother had suggested a little ride out of his castle's grounds, Sasuke had jumped at the idea. He could get away from the intimidating and harsh dealings of the royal life and his elder brother at the same time. Itachi was a typical annoying brother. He just so happened to be richer, more handsome, and supported far more ego than any other man, that was all. That being said, Sasuke felt that a decent amount of time away from Itachi would be good for his soul, and his ever raging migraines.

The prince shifted his eyes from the cheery fangirls to the particular redhead that had caught his attention. Her determined eyes shone with a glow that Sasuke admired. This one has got claws. He smirked.

_She was definitely a keeper._ Just for a little while, at least.

Sasuke thought that his entertainment for the day had concluded. His eyes roamed around the room in search of Kiba and Naruto. Now where did those two knuckleheads go to?

His answer was soon received when a loud bark was heard from outside. The cooing girls were startled, and for that one moment, Sasuke was glad of the peace. That is… until the two knuckleheads burst inside the door, ramming it straight down. Ignoring the string of curses that Tsunade had sworn, (he was pretty sure that wasn't under proper etiquette), Sasuke glared at his two servants. There was no such thing as peace for a prince.

Naruto returned his gaze with a loud outburst.

"THERE'S A THIEF!"

This was followed by a tirade of screaming girls. God knows if they just did it for the sake of grabbing attention or if they were actually frightened. With one glance, Sasuke concluded that it was the former statement. Clearing his throat slightly, he questioned the two men looking bashfully towards him.

"What did you lose?" This was to Naruto. The reply was a shake of the head. A bit intrigued, Sasuke asked Kiba as well. It was known that Naruto made everything a mess. It would be no surprise if he had lost something. However, when he was also answered by a shaking of the head by Kiba, the prince narrowed his eyes.

"…Does this mean that something of mine was lost?" It was barely a question. Everyone in the room acknowledged that it was a threat. If the two servants dared say that something precious of Sasuke's was stolen, they might as well go jump off a cliff at that moment. The tension was tangible, but Naruto had never minded what Sasuke said. The prince had kept him around for a while now. They didn't have a close friendship persay, but it was close enough for him to realize that he was never going to get dumped by the prince, as weird as that sounded. Naruto's mouth never failed him. Well…_not always_, at least.

"Someone took your horse!" The blunt statement made Sasuke bristle. His horse was gone? He was sure there were jewels and such inside the pouches in the saddle, but the thief had to take the whole animal with him as well?

"Naruto, go f…" His statement wasn't finished when someone cut him off. Apparently, the redhead had enough guts to stop an Uchiha. The prince's interest spiked higher.

"That's weird…" The girl said innocently, although her eyes glinted strangely which made Sasuke second guess the reason for her outburst.

"Tsunade…, I didn't see Sakura around this whole time either."

Sakura? Sasuke's eyebrows arched slightly. Ah, another girl was involved? Well, well, well. Maybe the entertainment wasn't over yet.

* * *

I've been on a reading craze lately. If any readers have any suggestions for fanfics, please tell me! Kakasaku, Itasaku, Sasusaku. Those three couples please.  
The more I read, the more inspiration I get, the faster the updates! ;)

alayneni: you're a psychic.

r&r


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** We all know who these people really belong to.

* * *

..4..

_It's all so typical._

_A knight in shining armor…_

_A prince in a distant castle…_

_A handsome god loved by all…_

…

_Except for the brooding flower _

_That never expected to fall._

………

Sakura loved the breeze whipping through her hair. The thought of running far away and not ever going back to that dreadful school was exhilarating. However, she knew better than to steal someone else's horse while doing it. Sakura was a tad on the wild side, but she wasn't a criminal. Maybe she could defend herself for taking the horse if she tried… nah, it wouldn't work. With a small sigh, she turned the horse back around and began trotting back the way she had came.

* * *

Sasuke paced back and forth, eyeing Tsunade and his dumb servants. Kiba pretended not to notice by talking softly to Akamaru, his pup. Naruto was busy chatting with the girls. They fluttered around him like bees to honey. As long as a man paid them attention, Sasuke supposed that they'd be satisfied.

Che, annoying girls.

He noticed however, with mild amusement, that the redhead still kept her eyes on him. Sasuke smirked. This girl aimed for royalty, eh?

His thoughts were interrupted when faint footsteps were heard approaching the door of the small dojo. His eyes flitted towards the shoji door just as it opened to reveal a pink haired, green eyed girl. He soon remembered his encounter with her a little while ago, outside. She was the one that stole his horse…?

Dark orbs looked her up and down. She was dressed in rags, hair was mussled, and it looked like forever since she's taken a proper bath. Despite those unappealing facts, her eyes shone with an intensity that spiked Sasuke's interest. This small dojo sure held some fiery girls.

His trancelike state was broken when she spoke.

"Why are _you _still here?" The room hushed immediately. Sasuke glanced around to see the shocked faces of the girls, Tsunade's narrowed eyes, and Naruto and Kiba's wide-eyed looks. It was then that he realized that the girl's question was actually directed to him. A mix of amusement and annoyance crossed his handsome features as he regarded the dirty girl in front of him.

"Is that how you usually talk to someone of higher status?" His low voice was soft but commanding. He was a prince, after all. A flash of embarrassment flushed over the girl's features. What she said next made the annoyance and amusement grow in Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura glanced at the imposing figure of the prince. The look he was giving her was anything but happy. Then again, she bet her whole life's saving, (which wasn't much), that the man had never cracked a smile. The glare that she was getting certainly didn't change that thought. Oh boy. Her big mouth was really going to get it one day.

She gulped. Now how was she going to break the news…

Shaking her head slightly, Sakura looked at the prince dead in the eye. Here goes nothing.

"Sir, I must inform you with my deepest regards… that your horse has ran away." Sakura shut her eyes briefly before looking into incredulous faces and one that looked more menacing by the second. Great going, Sakura. She mentally berated. Get the prince mad within the first day you meet him.

She was an animal lover. Sakura knew that the beautiful steed would have wanted to roam free, unburdened by the huge ego that usually occupied its saddle. Could anyone blame her for giving the animal freedom?

It was a last minute decision to let the horse go. Right before Sakura was about to lead him back into his stall inside the stable, she hesitated. It took only one look into those gorgeous coal eyes before she let go of the reigns and allowed the stallion to gallop out of sight.

She wasn't sorry at all to have done it.

However, in front of all these people, an apology was needed.

"I'm sorry." She repeated again, just to see if it would spark a different reaction. Anything was better than the death glare she was receiving. It lifted her hopes when she saw a small quirk of the lips that looked like they'd form a smirk before her wish was crushed when a particular annoying voice rang out.

"You dare to steal Prince Sasuke's horse for a joyride and then lose it?!" Sakura wasn't surprised to see Tayuya pointing accusingly towards her. All of her formalities flew out the window. She never backed down from a brawl with Tayuya. Never.

"Oh, shut up, burnt head. I got to sit where Sasuke had been. And you've been…ogling at him? I think I did far better, don't you think?" Sakura knew that the only way to really rattle the girl's nerves was to mention up Sasuke. A triumphant smirk was plastered on her face when she saw the fuming tomato head looking about ready to explode.

Sakura didn't realize that she totally ditched the honorific title for a certain somebody.

"…What did you call me?" Green eyes glanced back at the indifferent prince. There was a slight arch of the eyebrow that got her to believe that he was surprised. She was almost sure of it.

"Your name is Sasuke, correct?" Her brisk voice caused the eyebrow to arch a bit further. It wasn't much, but it moved nonetheless. Sakura held her breath to prepare herself for the reprimanding that she was sure she'd get.

* * *

Sasuke didn't know if the girl was stupid, clever, or bipolar. First, she acts like he's nothing at all. Then, she acknowledges his authority as a prince and speaks like an educated woman. A little later, she starts arguing with the redhead, and now she was back to witty comments towards him? With all of that aside, she had lost his horse!

The prince honestly did not know how to give her a punishment. There were plenty of reasons she had given him for him to issue an arrest or give a disciplinary action. Then again, Sasuke had a nagging feeling that it wouldn't be such a good idea to put this insane girl in jail. And for god's sake, how was he going to go back to the castle without his horse?

Allowing himself a little eyeroll, Sasuke's rubbed his temples. This girl was a complete headache.

He turned towards Tsunade who now just looked weary. She was probably used to these outbursts from her student.

"Are there rooms for my servants and I to sleep for tonight?" Sasuke realized that he had totally ignored the pink haired girl. Sakura, was it not?

Tsunade gave a bow to acknowledge him before shushing the squealing girls that were obviously pleased to hear that the prince would be staying the night.

"I'm afraid we only have the girls' rooms to offer. There is only one extra room, but I'm not sure you and your servants would sleep comfortably in there, sir."

Sasuke looked at Kiba and Naruto. Two amused faces stared back. They would no doubt taunt him about the little incident that just occurred between him and Sakura. If that happened, Sasuke was sure he wouldn't get any sleep.

He knew that the girls would also love to share a room with him, but he would rather have one to himself. A wicked idea came to him that caused his eyes to gleam with a hidden mirth.

"I shall choose a room to use. Please escort the girl to another suitable sleeping environment." It was a command. Tsunade had no choice but to obey.

"Whose room would you like to use tonight?"

* * *

Sakura knew her big mouth was going to give her a lot of trouble, but she didn't expect this. It was the second time that day that she got pointed at. She was definitely biting the third finger that came her way.

"Move out. I'll be using your room tonight to sleep." Sakura sputtered as she looked at the haughty prince in front of her.

"You can't do that! Where would I sleep then?!" An arrogant smirk came her way.

"Sleep in the stables. You lost my horse, and you must keep his sleeping spot warm for when he comes back."

"He's not coming back!" Sakura screeched. What kind of horse in its right mind would come back to this type of owner?

The smirk got bigger, she swore.

"Oh? Then I suppose you should keep it warm every night then. Until he comes back, you are not permitted to sleep inside your room."

...

The prince was going to join Tayuya in Sakura's hit list. For sure.

* * *

r&r


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a while since I've updated any of my fics. Sorry! I'll try to keep at least a monthly update for this story. Thank you for all the support! You guys keep me going.

**Disclaimer:** Wishful thinking.

* * *

..5..

_Sweet dreams oh mighty one_

_May the ghosts come haunt you_

_May the giggling girls bother you_

_May you toss and turn all night_

_For once in your life_

_May everything go wrong_

………

"Did you hear me? Take out your belongings and go into the stables." The Prince's eyes hardened with resolve, but Sakura made out the sparkle of amusement in them too. She was about to run her mouth again before her common sense stopped her. Ticking off a man who was already going to kick you out was not wise. Sakura bit her tongue and tried to look more like a sophisticated young lady.

"There must be some other way…" She started meekly. Truthfully, Sakura knew that it would be near impossible for the Prince to change his mind. The disapproving grunt that came her way from the said man proved it.

Sakura ignored the triumphant expression on Tayuya's face. She was hideous enough, but with that gloating aura around her, Sakura may just have to deem her even more so. Inwardly, she knew that the red-head wasn't ugly looking at all, but at the moment, any insult toward her would do. Sakura scanned the room to focus her eyes on Tsunade. The woman just stared at her in a helpless way and gave a subtle shrug of her shoulders. She couldn't do anything for her either, it seemed. Sigh.

"The stable doesn't have doors though. It's old, rickety, and it may fall on me at night…" Maybe the Prince had compassion?

"I'm sure you can deal with it." Guess not.

"It's not safe for a girl to be outside by herself at night." If he was any normal, caring guy, that should've persuaded him to return her her room.

"No need to worry. They'll just mistake you for an animal since you're in the stables anyways." But then again, he was a pompous, chicken-haired prince.

Sakura pursed her lips. She let the insult pass, but reality was sinking in, and she realized that she may just have to sleep in the hay tonight.

"Ay, don't you think you're being a little too harsh on her?" Naruto looked towards the Prince. "You shouldn't treat a lady that way." Maybe he was going to be her knight in shining armor.

Sasuke wrinkled his nose in distaste as he regarded Sakura upon his friend's words.

"…She's not a lady though."

That does it. Sakura grumbled profanities underneath her breath as she puffed out imaginary steam through her ears. Or maybe they were real because Naruto and Kiba took a tiny step backwards upon her change in demeanor. The girls were probably too used to her tantrums by now to even care.

A brilliant idea formed in her mind as she straightened her posture, glanced at the prince, and bowed slowly.

"As you say, my lord." Sakura offered a small smile, took in some surprised faces, and turned around to pack up her stuff.

If he thought that she had given up, then he was going to be so sorry by daybreak the next day. Carefully not showing her inner glee, Sakura walked out calmly from the dojo and practically skipped towards the house next door. She needed to pack her things up and make the prince feel welcomed for when he would use it. Sakura really loved her inner genius sometimes.

* * *

That was…easy? The Prince stared at Sakura's retreating back. Something was nagging at him from the back of his head. The girl gave up too soon, too…willingly.

"Are you sure you wouldn't want to use my room for the night, my lord?" The red-head's voice broke his reverie. He glanced at her in question.

"I'm afraid her room is rather small, and she's quite a slob as well." She covered her mouth with her hand to muffle a fake laugh. The couple of girls around her giggled as well. Sasuke nodded curtly.

"I'm sure I'll be to handle it." If he could handle Naruto, he was capable of anything.

"Oy, why are you staring at me like that?" Mumbled the blonde male. Kiba patted Naruto's back comfortingly before directing his gaze to the Prince.

"So Naruto and I will be sharing quarters?" The idea didn't really appeal to him either, it seemed.

"Aw come on, I'm not that bad." Kiba glanced at the little dog on his head.

"I'm not sure Akamaru and you would get along at night." The dog barked as if in agreement. Sasuke thought he saw it wrinkle its nose towards Naruto as well, but that may have just been his imagination at work.

"I'm a sound sleeper." Defended Naruto. He crossed his arms and huffed. "I don't get in anyone's way."

"It's an earthquake when you snore."

"I don't snore!"

"I beg to differ."

"Ay! Sasuke, do I snore?" The Prince stared at his companion before nodding.

"In various pitches as well." He remarked as if to emphasize his nod. "I believe you sing at times in your sleep."

"Oh yeah, you do that too." This time, Kiba bobbed his head up and down. The little dog barked once again just to team up against the blonde. Ignoring the groan and retorts from Naruto, Sasuke maneuvered himself to a nearby table. After requesting tea from the closest girl next to him, he began to rub his temples. This trip was meant to be relaxing, but it was anything but. He hadn't even stayed for a whole day yet, and the headaches were already raging.

"Do you need anything?" The red-head practically purred as she lowered herself down next to him and messaged his shoulders. The tension eased immensely, and Sasuke grunted in approval.

"If you need anything else, you know you can always tell me." The girl announced. Tayuya, wasn't it?

"Hn."

"I'm much better than Sakura. You'll come to this realization soon enough." It was a bold statement, even though she whispered it. The Prince closed his eyes. There was a moment of silence before curiosity got a hold of him.

"Tell me about her." Tayuya went rigid behind him, and her hands became almost mechanic while massaging. She eased slightly, and Sasuke was glad for the ease in pressure on his joints. This girl was rather strong for a 'proper lady.'

"Why do you want to know more about her?" She tried to make her voice sound calm, but it sounded more like a sneer. Sasuke opened one eye to look at the others in the room. He didn't want to be the center of attention at times. It was a good thing that Naruto and Kiba were keeping the rest of the girls to themselves. It would've been a nuisance if they all surrounded him. Tayuya probably had more power over the rest of the girls. As soon as she came over to him, the others had backed away. It was an interesting observation, and Sasuke noticed how the girl that brought him the tea was also quick to scurry away after seeing Tayuya.

"You didn't answer me." The red-head pouted in a seemingly hurt way as she stopped rubbing his shoulders to grasp the tea pot. "This should help ease your nerves." Sasuke noticed her posture as she poured the tea. She was a natural at it, he supposed. If any normal man saw her, they probably would have fallen for this girl.

The sweet aroma of tea interrupted his thoughts as he took the cup that she had poured for him. After sipping it, he stared at her.

"I don't always answer to others." It was a haughty statement, he supposed, but it was the truth. Tayuya seemed to calculate his words in her head with disappointment before wiping the expression and giving an awed look instead.

"Very sophisticated." She poured him another cup before speaking; this time with an evil glint in her eyes. "You want to know about Sakura? Well then, I hope you're ready for the story of a crazy girl."

The red-head was certainly interesting, but Sasuke couldn't help but be amused at her descriptions of his horse stealer.

* * *

Sakura surveyed the room with a careful eye. She had to make sure everything was perfect for the Prince's arrival. She wanted it to be memorable for him. A sly smirk was plastered on her face as she smoothed the wrinkles out of her blanket. Hopefully it hid the darkened bed sheets from view.

Sakura moved around her cramped room with ease, knowing exactly where to step to avoid tripping. She wasn't a neat person, and things were rather cluttered.

Deeming everything was where they were supposed to be, Sakura hoisted her sack on her shoulder and walked out of the room. She had brought her blanket and a pillow. Other things were unnecessary to bring to a night in a stable.

If her night was going to be horrible, then Sakura prayed that the Prince would have an equally terrible time. Then again, sleep in the soft hay was probably better than what he was going to get. Snickering to herself in a happy sing-song voice, Sakura found herself once again, skipping.

* * *

The Prince was escorted down several hallways to make it to Sakura's room. Hers was probably the smallest, he realized unhappily. It was off to the side though so he would probably get few annoyances at night.

Naruto and Kiba had already settled into their room. Kiba wasn't too thrilled with the arrangements, but the blonde had insisted that he wouldn't snore. Sasuke smirked knowingly to himself as he concluded that his personal arrangements were better off than Kiba's.

He followed Tsunade quietly to Sakura's room. She seemed a bit tired by her student's antics today, and he felt a bit sympathetic towards the woman. It must be very hard to try to teach girls like her. He wondered why she hadn't given up yet.

"Enjoy your stay, my lord. If you need anything, I am in the room down the hall. The other girls would be more than happy to provide for you as well, I'm sure." After bowing respectfully, Tsunade walked slowly away. Sasuke murmured a 'goodnight' before stepping in to his new sleeping quarters.

The first impression he got was that the girl must be a slob. Several cups of ramen were ajar on the small table in the middle. ( She and Naruto would become great friends. ) The bed on the left seemed alright. It was a little too small for his liking, but it'll have to do. There were various books on the ground. He didn't bother looking at the titles. They were probably picture books anyways. Not many girls nowadays cared about the arts of literature.

The Prince closed the door behind him and walked over to the small table. After pushing the empty ramen bowls off to the side, he placed his pack on it. The only warning was a crack, and before he knew it. The table had given away and collapsed underneath the pressure of his bag.

Confused, he examined the legs of the table. One of them had broken off. Sasuke knew that his pack was not heavy so it wouldn't make sense for the table to break from the pressure. A small screw on the ground caught his attention, and the Prince picked it up for better inspection. It belonged to the table, no doubt.

After comparing the leg with the screw, Sasuke came to the conclusion that this was deliberate. He smirked, amused at the girl's actions. He knew that she wouldn't give up without a fight, but to actually resort to sabotage was something else.

Not bothering to fix the mess in the middle of the room, Sasuke walked towards the window. It was pitch black outside. He couldn't make out anything. He used his index finger to swipe at the glass pane. A sticky, black substance came off. Sasuke lifted his finger towards his nose and sniffed it before scrunching his nose in distaste. Where in the world would she get tar from?

His curiosity deepened as he poked through other things in the room. He cut his finger on a broken cup and realized that all of the other cups have all been mysteriously cracked. The milk in her room was very overdue as well. Although, Sasuke wasn't quite sure if that was intentional or if the girl really didn't notice that it had already expired a while ago. It wouldn't surprise him if she had just drank it regardless.

A few more trips around the room gave him a few more surprises. They weren't serious enough to cause fatal injuries, but the little things that would've never crossed his mind did make him quite humorous towards the girl.

After believing that he had done enough exploring, the Prince retreated towards the small bed in the corner. It seemed safe as he slipped inside the blankets. Then a coldness seeped into his clothes, and Sasuke immediately got back up. The sheets were a darker shade than normal, and apparently she had gone through the trouble of drenching them in water. Maybe Sakura wanted him to have hypothermia.

More tired than bemused, Sasuke laid on top of the blanket. At least she didn't soak that as well. He was more than ready to take a well-needed nap after the tiring journey. Sasuke grasped the pillow and placed it underneath his head. The hardness of the material told him that she had planted another trick. Grumbling, he reached inside the pillowcase to find rocks in them. Wonderful. She wanted him to be sickened by the cold and suffer from a probably rather severe neck ache as well.

Tayuya's description of Sakura flowed into his head.

"_You must know… she's peculiar, and if you mind my language, a complete nutcase." Tayuya paused as if the silence would emphasize her words. Sasuke merely nodded, probing her to continue._

"_She's not like the rest of us. I'm sure you could tell by now, my lord. She's quite violent. Temper tantrums are a regular thing when she's around. Very vengeful too. Oh, I'm not saying she'll do anything to you, sire. You're too smart and tactful to fall for her little fits." At this, the red-head giggled. After composing herself, she continued. Her voice dropped an octave lower as if she was telling him a secret. "Actually, she really doesn't show any interest in the other sex. I'm afraid she may be into her own kind, but she hasn't really gone after the girls here so maybe I'm wrong." _

_Sasuke had a feeling that Tayuya just wanted to add that regardless if it was true or not. _

"_Is she…not well?" He questioned, inducing another round of giggles from the girl._

"_She may have some mental problems. That wouldn't surprise me, my lord. You see, she's a bit of a loner and who knows what she thinks about by herself. She doesn't really have friends here either. It's a wonder why Tsunade still keeps her around. It's probably due to pity." Tayuya sighed dramatically. "My lord, you really shouldn't concern yourself with the likes of her. Sakura's not a girl you would want to get to know."_

"_And why is that?"_

"_Well…" The red-head glanced at him with a close to exasperated look. "She's evil. Simply evil."_

Sasuke wouldn't disagree with that statement as he ignored the twitching of his lips to form a smirk. Sakura wasn't giving him the kind of welcome he would've expected, but her quirks were amusing. The Prince yawned sleepily as he threw the pillow off to the side. It was probably better for him to spend the night without it. That was when he noticed a small leather-bound book on the bed. It was probably originally hidden underneath the pillow.

Intrigued by it, he picked the book up. The cover was a bit worn out by the prolonged use which was interesting since girls didn't care much for books... or so he thought. As Sasuke flipped through the pages, his amusement grew. He hadn't planned on a long stay here, but this girl was making it hard for him to leave.

* * *

There you have it!

Please read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a while, hasn't it? I know, I know, I haven't been updating as much as I said I was going to. No worries though! I'm still continuing this fic. It's good to be back.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own. Sadly.

* * *

..6..

_I've shown you proper etiquette_

_I've treated your noble steed with care_

_I've not flirted but fled and yet,_

_My room you made me share_

_But don't think that all is good_

_I'll make you leave here like you should._

…

It was one thing for Sakura to wake up in the prickling hay and with the usual odor from an animal-faciliating structure, but it was quite different when there was a looming shadow that was so generously blocking the sunny warmth from her. The rosette haired girl yawned and took her time in doing so. Her mornings were usually slow and just because she had spent a night in a stable made no difference. She didn't bother about the uninvited guest. Her eyes needed adjusting as sleep unfortunately evaded her. The hay was spiky, but oddly, it was rather comfortable. She wouldn't breathe a word of this to the Prince or anyone else for that matter. They'd just compare her to another animal again. She'd had enough humiliation the day before to last her quite a while.

"Hn." Why in the world did that sound so horribly familiar? Sakura unconsciously smoothed out the tangles in her hair. There were stray strands of hay on her body, and it occurred to her that she may have burrowed in the material for the evening. Embarrassment flooded her body for a split second before she languidly flicked off the offending strands. She was already sleeping in a stable for god's sake. Now was not the time for contemplating on suitable blankets.

Sakura vaguely registered that the opposing male was still standing before her, no doubt cocking that one annoying eyebrow up in that amused expression she's seen him wear so many times before. It had only been a day of their encounter, but nonetheless, she felt as if his few expressions were already memorized in her mind.

A small early-morning breeze whipped through her, and Sakura involuntarily shuddered slightly. Her eyes were slowly adjusting to her surroundings, which weren't really that great anyways. Her gaze fell upon a pair of very nice boots. They were rather shiny and probably made from leather. Of course, not only did he rob people of their homes, but he also was a certified animal killer. Instinctively, Sakura began flicking the hay towards those intruding boots. There was a small grunt from above, but she ignored the remark and kept at her work. Soon, there was a decent amount of her blanket covering his animal killing footwear. Satisfied with the result, Sakura smiled a bit before finally lifting her head to see the countenance of a rather disgruntled young prince.

"Good morning, sir." She smiled radiantly at the Uchiha. "Did you enjoy your stay in my room last night?"

* * *

Sasuke had woken up early that day in hopes of taunting the feisty pink-haired girl with what he had found the night before. The Prince had slipped out of the building with no detection and had made his way quietly towards the stables. His intent was clear. He wanted to tease and taunt her with everything that he had. It was only fair after all of those little shenanigans she pulled on him. He really didn't expect to just stand over her though. Sasuke most certainly did not count on actually observing her sleep.

He knew that she was a whirlwind of a girl. That was clear to anyone that's been in her presence. However, her expression when she slept left him utterly confounded by her entire being. She looked peaceful, a bit more attractive, he grudgingly admitted, but most of all, she looked like a lady.

Sasuke couldn't quite say that burrowing in hay was womanly, but her position, her hair, the way her hands were neither outstretched nor clenched resembled a tender, loving… oh god, what was he thinking? The young Uchiha was rather confused at why he was looking at the girl in this new light. She was a nuisance, utter chaos, and provided him amusement. Then why did she possess such innocence when sleeping?

His eyes lingered upon her small form when a small wind blew. He noticed her shudder slightly and realized that she was probably waking up. Drowsy, definitely, but at least she was awaking. Her movements immediately erased his lingering thoughts on her ladylike qualities. Sasuke was probably just tired from waking up so early and having had a hard night's sleep from the day before. She hadn't really made it easy for him with a drenched bed and rock-hard pillow. He made a grunt to notice her of his presence, but the girl seemingly ignored him. Her behavior wasn't surprising. Heck, she woke up as comfortably as if she slept in the stables every night. The thought disturbed Sasuke for a reason he couldn't even fathom.

As he watched her stretch this way and that, the young Uchiha's infamous impatience was mounting. She was a sloth, he swore. How many times did a girl need to stretch before their limbs fell off? Right as when he was about to nudge her head with his feet (Very expensive feet, he might add. He was almost hesitant in touching such a wild sloth with his leather boots.), she began what would no doubt be thought of as a wild animal ritual. First, there was the plucking of hay around her face and on top of her body. Then, there was the languid movement of stretching the arm above her head. Lastly, she completed her little body cleansing routine by dumping the single strands of hay onto his _expensive_ feet.

Sasuke wasn't quite sure if she was half asleep or not nor was he sure of his reaction. Was it borderline annoyance, or was he still confused and amused at this servant girl? Either way, he just stood there watching until his feet became hidden by the deposited hay.

Right as he was looking down, the sloth's bright green eyes finally stared back. She had a sparkling smile, and that was when the Prince realized that no, she was not half-asleep. As a matter of fact, she was very much awake and still as confusing as ever. Sloths were ugly when they smiled. (If they actually smiled, that is.) Pink haired sloths were supposed to be no different. Sasuke really detested those that were as they say, "outside of the box."

He looked down at the gleaming girl.

"Good morning sir. Did you enjoy your stay at my room last night?" She spoke, and finally, Sasuke remembered what he had wanted to ask her about, but first… he should just mess with her mind a little. He gave his most charming smile back at her. She, unlike the rest, apparently wasn't fazed. Ouch, male pride, ouch.

"It was lovely. Small, but it was a nice night." Sakura stared at him incredulously before regaining her composure.

"Were you hungry?"

"The milk was fine. Couldn't find a cup so I just drank from the jug. Finished it, hope you don't mind."

"…You finished my milk? Every last drop?" Sasuke smirked. Did she even know how her precious milk expired a couple of weeks before? But, if that was what was going to rile her up, then so be it.

"Yes. You left it there for me, did you not?"

"Are you kidding? That was for Joker!"

"Excuse me? Joker?"

Sakura stared, frustration evident in her emerald eyes. Sasuke wondered if she was expecting other guests last night. The thought was displeasing.

"Joker, my pet mouse!" And that was when Sasuke had an uncharacteristic widening of the eyes. Okay, so it was only 1/8 of an inch, but still!

"There's a rat in your room, and you have a friendship with it?"

Sakura nodded her head vigorously and sat in an upright position while crossing her arms in front of her chest. She huffed a breath of annoyance before glaring up at the Prince. Sasuke wished that her sloth smile was back.

"As a matter of fact, I do. His company is much better than the other girls I live with. He doesn't flirt, nor flaunt, nor wear ridiculous amounts of make-up to cover up his imperfections. He gives me company, and I give him milk. Oh, and he's a mouse. Not a rat."

Sasuke allowed the information to sink in before he closed his eyes and blinked three times. It was going to be hard for him to accept but…

"…So I drank a rat's drink?" Flashing green eyes pierced through him once again. For the life of him, Sasuke had no clue why she was so infuriated.

"He is a mouse! A mouse! Rats are sneaky, evil, and ugly! Joker's none of them so please treat him with respect." This girl was crazy. She was insane. Sasuke feared for his common sense as he took a step back from the obviously distressed sloth.

"I, a prince, must treat a rat with respect?" This was met with a growl, and he was positive that she was a wild beast right then.

Sakura slowly got up from her comfortable hay bed, and instead of blowing her top, she sighed and slumped her soldiers. Confused, Sasuke arched his eyebrow a bit.

"Oho! The crazy one has awakened. My lord, do you not want to go somewhere that you do not have to fear for your life?" Tayuya's high-pitched voice alerted to Sasuke why Sakura had lost her spark all of a sudden. When there was no reply from either the Prince or her arch nemesis, Tayuya tried a different approach.

"Prince Sasuke, would you like to accompany me to a walk around the area? Someone with as much power as you should experience the beauty of nature that surrounds our small dojo." She smiled sweetly, but Sakura swore she saw two horns pop out of that freakishly burnt tomato head.

Sasuke looked from the rat loving sloth to the girl that resembled all the others, and he decided taking the safe route was best at the moment. After giving a curt nod to Tayuya, he slowly ambled away with loud and boisterous and left behind tired and annoyed.

* * *

Sakura was glad that Mr. High and Mighty was led away. She wasn't sure how unladylike she would have become if he had stayed longer. Sakura vaguely realized that she yelled at him because of a rodent and hoped that he wouldn't tell that to Tsunade. If Joker was taken away from her, she really would be alone. Mice were cute creatures if you got to know them, really they were. If the Prince would ever try to communicate with Joker then she was sure that he would… command someone to kill it on sight.

With a sigh, Sakura hobbled away from the stables. Her sleep wasn't too bad considering the fact that she was treated like an animal. As a matter of fact, if the horse wasn't coming back, (and she was pretty sure he wouldn't) then she wouldn't actually mind snuggling in the hay.

Sakura's hands ran through her long, pink tresses and searched for any remaining pieces of hay. Sure, she didn't care much for her appearance, but she didn't want to be viewed as a slob all the time. Sakura momentarily forgot to look at the path in front of her as she determinedly combed through her hair.

Her feet quite literally led her into a hard object. With the hair in front of her eyes, Sakura used her hands to feel out what was in front of her. She didn't remember a tree being there, and judging from the texture of what she was feeling, this was no tree. Her hands wandered upwards because really, why look with eyes when you can play a guessing game with yourself? Her fingers touched something hairy, and Sakura recoiled slightly before boldly grabbing onto a strand and pulling.

A startled yowl finally broke through Sakura's concentration on her little game, and she hesitantly looked up. Don't let it be Tsunade. Don't let it be Tsunade. Don't let it be..

"Naruto?" Her voice was slightly louder than that of a proper lady and much less dignified. The girl didn't seem to notice as she openly gaped at the man in front of her.

Dressed in shorts and a tight-fitting undershirt, Naruto looked like he had just gotten out of bed. Sakura warily wondered if she looked just as tired as he looked. His hair, which she guessed was what she had pulled, stuck up at odd ends, and if Sakura looked closely, she was sure a little drool was making its way down the boy's chin.

Bleary eyes stared at her as Naruto slowly blinked away the sleep. Obviously blinking wasn't doing the trick as his eyes kept drooping so he slowly lifted a hand to wipe away any remaining hint of sleep from his eyes. His vision swam as he tried to focus on what or who was in front of him. Naruto could only make out a pink mess staring at him in a slightly scared manner.

Recognition made the boy smile lopsidedly.

"Hi, Sakura. You look like a mess." With that, he very willingly, fell to the ground with a thud. Naruto wanted to go back to his dream of ramen land after all.

* * *

Sasuke wasn't sure what to make of the place. As he walked aimlessly with Tayuya practically leeching off of his arm, he tried to put an effort to listen to what the girl was saying. It was hard to think clearly, and his mind drifted back to Sakura, the horse-loving, sloth girl. He blamed it on the ra.. mouse potion. Sasuke's blanched at the thought. He only did drink a drop before dumping the rest of the expired milk down the drain. However, even a drop of spoiled milk was unhealthy not to mention unheard of for a prince.

It was when Tayuya had brushed her hand upon his breast pocket that Sasuke flinched. The red head's eyes stared at the object underneath her hand before coyly taking it out. A brown, torn up book rested in her hands as she stared at the inscripted words on its cover.

"I didn't know you wrote poetry, Prince Sasuke."

* * *

I hope you guys liked it! I wrote this while half asleep. Hopefully, it doesn't reflect that.

I love my readers/reviewers. r&r?


	7. Chapter 7

Hello there! You lovely reviewers are just simply lovely. Here's your reward for your encouragements! Thanks for sticking by.

**Disclaimer**: If Sasuke was mine, I wouldn't be making fanfiction about him.

* * *

..7..

_You came here ready to take_  
_I came here trying to live_  
_You came here to mess around_  
_I wanted to be safe and sound_

_You think of me as a mess_  
_I think it depends on the view_  
_You believe I would kneel down_  
_But I won't even to the crown_

_You want to own, to possess_  
_I want to live freely without stress_  
_You lay out your charms and bills,_  
_I swear I won't fall,_  
_even if it kills._

_..._

Sasuke looked at the woman in front of him with slight disdain. Tayuya held the book teasingly in front of the Prince unaware of its true author. Her long, carefully manicured nails caressed the cover almost sensually. Sasuke wondered if this blatant sexual attention on inanimate objects worked with her other conquests. He watched her playfully flip through the pages without actually reading anything. If she was actually paying attention, he was sure that she would realize that the 'burnt tomato head' mentioned inside would catch her eye. She would probably then realize that the sloth was the real culprit, and maybe she would stop rubbing the book in such an awkward fashion.

"I don't write poetry." Sasuke answered straightforwardly. He had no intentions of revealing anything to the woman in front of him. Females were trivial things that changed moods like the weather. There was already a rumbling storm in the stables. Sasuke didn't want screeching lightening to start.

Tayuya paid no attention to the Prince's slight look of annoyance and continued to wave the poetry book slowly in front of him. Inwardly, she realized that the book was rather dirty and worn out, but she put the details in the back of her mind as she zoned in on her prey. He was absolutely delicious, and she would not let him get away.

"You don't, Prince Sasuke? Then who's the author of this book that has you so captivated that you carry it around with you on your journeys?" She drawled out. Her voice oozed out like honey. A leftover and slightly too sticky honey, in Sasuke's opinion.

"She's.. unique." The Uchiha bit out, having found no other word to describe the sloth he had left behind. "She has a lot to say."

Obviously not knowing anything about poetry or literature in general, Tayuya placed the book back into Sasuke's hands and slid her body closer to his.

"I have a lot to say as well. Won't you talk to me more, Prince Sasuke?" Sasuke supposed it was a nice line to use towards other unknowing men, but he wasn't fazed.

"What are you interested in? Poetry? Politics?" He didn't really care what her answer was. The important matter was that he had gotten back the book and had placed it safely into his breast pocket. "Is there something you enjoy talking about?"

Tayuya froze a bit before shooting the Uchiha her most dazzling smile. She knew nothing about anything, but sucking up has never failed her before.

"I enjoy everything about you, Prince Sasuke." Her answer sounded lackluster to Sasuke's ears for a reason unknown to him, but he allowed her to plaster herself to his side as they walked and listened to her talk about him.

* * *

Sakura wasn't sure if it was proper etiquette to just leave Naruto laying there. There was never training for when a royal fell asleep at your feet, and Sakura believed that it was her pure dumb luck that allowed this to happen to her.

She looked at the man sprawled on the ground and considered her options.

If she left him there then when he'd awake, he might remember seeing her and that would lead him to realize that she did nothing to help him.

If she dragged him away then… where would she put him?

Sakura looked at Naruto's body and realized that although he wasn't very tall, he was still built. It would be hard to drag him anywhere farther than a couple of steps. The only place close enough would be the stable.

Biting her lip in contemplation, the pink haired girl settled on her second option. She couldn't waste much time just standing over him. If anyone saw the scene, they might think that she had hurt him, and she might get locked up for attacking a royal. Then who would feed Joker?

With the thought in mind, Sakura rolled up the tattered sleeves of her dirty dress and took hold of Naruto's arms. Her first pull did nothing. Neither did her second or third try. The man was much heavier than he looked.

Huffing in frustration, Sakura tried a different tactic. She shifted positions and instead of standing near the man's head, she stood by his side. With both hands on the side of Naruto's torso, she pushed him forward. The man flopped over and rolled onto the ground facedown. Score! He moved!

Sakura kept repeating this pattern until she rolled the man into the hay she had just been in minutes before. She briefly wondered if Naruto was human. Her treatment of his body was anything but gentle, but he remained in a deep sleep. What a strange man to be placed at the Prince's side.

Shooting the stable a last glance, the girl quickly walked away from the area. Hopefully the hay would provide some warmth for Naruto.

* * *

It was hours after Naruto's disappearance when Kiba began to slightly worry. His roommate had stumbled out of the room early in the morning. Kiba originally thought it was a trip to the bathroom, but he swore he heard the blonde mutter something about a Ramen King.

The bathroom break took an hour, but he hadn't worried much. Naruto's stomach held a lot so it wouldn't surprise him that it took an equal amount of time to empty it. It was when two hours turned to three that he realized that the blonde wasn't coming back and that he may have actually went to Ramen Land.

Kiba looked down at Akamaru who was lazily lounging in his lap. The man's hands softly stroked the fur of the white dog, and the latter craned his neck back to allow his owner further access.

"Do you think I should go and find him, Akamaru?" The dog flipped over onto his back in reply, urging Kiba to give him a full body massage. The man smiled slightly before petting the top of the pup's head.

"You're right. He's probably just stuffing his face somewhere. That man is probably living the high life right now in a five star restaurant."

* * *

After three walks around the back of the dojo, the Prince had enough. The red-head was still off spouting about his accomplishments and how much she admired him. He knew he was great, but even he wasn't aware that he was _that_ great.

It was also by the third circle that Sasuke realized that he didn't do what he had planned to earlier in the day. The sloth's poetry book was still nestled snuggly in his breast pocket, and he had not taken advantage of the situation back at the stable. He had great teasing material right on his body, and he had not utilized it. A pity.

The Uchiha looked at the girl still draped on his arm and inwardly cringed. She was easy on the eyes and better than the other girls in the dojo, but she was laying it on a bit thick. Her flirtations were adequate at best before but now, they turned into whiny declarations of devotion.

Sasuke didn't need this extra baggage hanging around him during his stay, and he much rather go back to the stable and complete his aborted mission.

Feeling a bit better, he took ahold of Tayuya's hand, and loosened it around his arm. Saying a quick excuse, Sasuke made a hasty escape.

He approached the awaiting storm and left lightening in the background.

* * *

Sakura was just about to visit her room and check up on her pet mouse when she noticed the Prince stalking towards her. Bracing herself for the upcoming battle, she turned stiffly towards him before bowing slightly.

"It is a pleasure to be in your presence for the second time today, my lord." She said through gritted teeth, head still bowed. Did this Prince have nothing better to do but waste her precious time? Joker was waiting to be fed! But now, Sakura growled underneath her breath, she didn't even have expired milk because the Prince had to take that away from her too.

Sasuke sensed the animosity and waved it aside. He was ready to taunt her now as payback for all the hijinks the night before and for the slight sip of overdue dairy that he had the displeasure to taste, not to mention it belonged to a ra.. mouse.

"Why yes, the pleasure is all yours." The Uchiha reveled in the slight stiffness that appeared on the sloth's shoulder before continuing, "I wanted to thank you for such a warm welcome."

Sakura craned her head upwards a bit to scrutinize Sasuke's expression. He didn't appear to be mad or annoyed even after her little outburst towards him earlier.

After deeming it safe to speak, she straightened her spine and looked at the Prince in the eye. He was still plotting something, she could tell, but she would rather give her back a break than stay in the awkward position of looking at the ground.

"I do not need any gratitude. Just knowing that you had a nice stay is enough." Fake smile.

"Oh, but I insist. You must be rewarded for your efforts." Smirk.

"Well if you must, I'd like ten rubies and an array of sapphire diamonds adorning a large silver necklace." She might as well aim high.

Sasuke narrowed his eye imperceptibly. That was a ridiculously large demand for someone who tried to give him every misfortune known to man the night before.

"You have.. expensive taste."

"I didn't realize that you were low on money, sir." Sakura replied smoothly, enjoying the tenseness in the man's jaw. There was a thrilling pleasure she received when he got riled up. It was unexplainable, but she wanted to continue to push his buttons for as long as he would allow.

Sasuke stared at the headstrong woman in front of him. Why was she taunting him? Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around? He should be reveling in her distress at this moment as he recited every single personal poem she ever composed in front of her. Instead, he was being baited to buy her lavish jewelry.

"My bank is doing very well, thank you for caring."

"In that case, add on matching earrings.." Sakura paused before adding, "..my lord." She would still keep her formalities even if she wasn't exactly following protocol.

Fine, if that's the way she wanted to play it, he would play it to the end. Sasuke knew that he was falling into her trap, but he didn't care. Her request was indeed a hefty sum, but it was still nothing to a Prince. All he cared about was that he would get the last laugh. The small book in his pocket would earn him that.

"Certainly. I sincerely hope that your future performances will be as dazzling as the ones I have already seen. "

"I do nothing but the best."

"I await our next meeting, but I should still remind you that you owe me a horse." Sasuke added, staring pointedly at the girl in front of him.

To his amusement, Sakura chuckled softly.

"You asked me to keep your horse's bed warm, and I have. If you go back into the stables, I believe that there will be a surprise waiting for you. My lord, I take my leave. Enjoy the rest of your stay." Hopefully, you'll be on your way soon, Sakura added mentally. She slowly bowed again before walking away briskly. Poor Joker must be devastated without his milk.

Sasuke stared at her lingering back before ambling towards the stables. Another surprise?

As he neared the stables, he saw messy blonde hair that peeked out of the hay, and Sasuke realized with a start that his right-hand man was buried in the material. Naruto did not appear to be hurt but peacefully sleeping. For some reason, the Uchiha believed that the sloth was incapable of actual physical harm, but he was utterly dumbfounded as to why or how the situation came to be.

Without bothering to wake up the blonde, the Prince casually walked towards the dojo. He had some requests to make and more interesting shows to watch.

* * *

It was later that night when Sakura went back to her stable that she realized that it was still inhabited by Naruto. Surprised and slightly mortified that someone could sleep that much, she made her way around the blonde and found a nice albeit smaller place to lie down. Her room was still occupied by Sasuke, and Sakura discovered that the hay wasn't that bad of a bedding.

After lying down and snuggling deeper into the hay, her foot bumped into something hard. Afraid that she had accidentally kicked Naruto in the head, Sakura quickly sat up and leaned over to inspect the damage of the small kick.

She realized that it was not Naruto's head that she had kicked but a small box. Curious, she picked it up and fingered the cover. The velvety texture greeted her touch welcomingly, and the pink haired girl realized that the case was very expensive.

She wondered who would've left something so valuable in the stable and briefly questioned herself as to why she hadn't discovered it the night before. However, she pushed these thoughts aside and grasped the clasp of the box before pulling.

Sakura knew the Prince was arrogant and had a playboy quality about him, but apparently he was also a man of his word. Inside the case laid exactly ten rubies and a sapphire necklace with a matching set of earrings. Not bad for a reward. Not bad at all.

* * *

I'm on a reading craze at the moment. Recommend me some stories to read?

r&r!


End file.
